Say It Ain't So (2)
This episode is the 8th episode of the summer event in Season 12. Main Plot Alli is panicking more and more about not knowing if she's pregnant. Dave(who has spoken to his parents) surprises her by being very supportive and vowing to be there for their child if, in fact, they are even having one. However, when Dave suggests that Alli postpones university for a year until she has the baby, she's overwhelmed with a moral dilemma. Between her parents praising her accomplishments by organizing a party and the recruiter from MIT telling her that she is exactly the kind of student they'd want at their school, Alli feels as though the possibility of her being pregnant would deem her unworthy of MIT; so, she briefly contemplates not going. Clare accompanies her to the clinic to take a blood to determine if she is pregnant or not. When Alli confides in her about her dilemma, Clare tells that she still has options(abortion) if she wants to go to MIT so badly. Later on at her party, Alli thanks her family, friends and Dave for all their love and support. Having been inspired by her talk with Clare, Alli announces her final decision to go to MIT. While everyone applauds her, Dave angrily walks away. Alli follows him to her bedroom where they commence to argue about her final decision. Dave is hurt and angry that Alli would even consider an abortion if she turned out to be pregnant. He also takes her decision to go MIT as an excuse to leave him. Dave mentions that he can't picture his life without Alli even though she "clearly could picture hers without him"; so he leaves. Shortly after, Alli receives a call from the clinic. The next day at school, when Alli is at the lab, Dave comes to her stating that he received her text. When Alli informs him that she's not pregnant after all, Dave is happy and relieved. However, his joy is short-lived when Alli also tells him that although she hopes to find time to spend with him, he is no longer a priority and she feels as though having sex with him nearly costed her her future. Therefore, Alli tells him that she wants to concentrate on her schoolwork and research above all else. Before Dave leaves for class, he tells Alli that he loves her to which she plainly responds "I know". Dave looks heartbroken as he walks away, leaving Alli to proceed with her lab research. Sub Plot Jake and Katie are in Simpson's office proposing the idea of a rooftop garden and manage to persuade him by having him taste a naturally grown tomato that they grew after proposing the Idea and with good input from Katie Simpson agrees and allows them to do it but thinks that Jakes father is a part of the project Jake lies and says that he will be apart of it. Jake and Katie Third plot Cam is grabing lunch lunch when Maya comes up and compliment's Cam' appearance Cam then states that it is for the game that is coming up and they are required to ware it. Mo and Marisol then come up and Mo makes fun of Campbell's clover boxer's as well as how they lost their last game Maya tries to defend him but Cam snaps at Maya telling her to mind her own bussiness then preceding to leave in a panicked rush. Cam is then seen splashing water in his face when Bianca walks in and thinks that he is a perve he then realizes that he is in the girls bathrom and ask her not to tell Simpson who would tell the NHL and have him kicked of the team he then explains how bad everything is for him being far from home, having no friends, and his own hockey-team hating him Bianca then gives him a speech about how he should be more confident and how he unlike many of the other member's of his teem he actually has a future. When he is ready to leave she tells him that High school sucks and to spend it with people that don't. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer. *This episode marks the end of Alli and Dave's second relationship. *Apparently due to technical errors, TeenNick.com's original upload of this episode cut off after Alli took the phone from Clare and said "Hello" to the person from the clinic, at which point only Jake's plot had wrapped up. Act 3 was uploaded in full to TeenNick.com the next day. |-| Gallery= Sayitaintso3.jpg Sayitaintso.jpg Sayitaintso11.jpg Sayitaintso2.jpg Sayitaintso4.jpg Degrassi-1208-Clip.jpg BeeCam.jpg Cambath.jpg 3453t.jpg 443t.jpg 5454y.JPG 6565y.JPG 45654.JPG 353rtrt.JPG 5464456.JPG 455665.JPG 546456.JPG tetrerte.JPG 6564.JPG 533gtg.JPG 64645f.JPG 45646y.JPG 55554443.JPG 45646yyty.JPG 3433f.JPG 3453tt.JPG 4445.JPG 4564b.JPG 4564f.JPG 6456444.JPG 888886.JPG 54645y.JPG Jenna0394.jpg Alli93.jpg dfgjhk.jpg MrsBhandari.jpg MIT394.jpg Bhandurner93.jpg Bhandurner23.jpg Jatie9340.jpg Jatie943.jpg Jatie29.jpg Katie023.jpg JakeDad9.jpg MrMatin.jpg Maybell39.jpg Cam923.jpg Cam295.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *Teennick Promo |-| Quotes= * "High school sucks. Spend time here with people who don't." -Bianca to Cam *Dave: "I love you, Alli." Alli: "I know." *"It's your choice, Allia, it's your life. If you do something else entirely or stay at home with a family like I did, I'll still be so proud of you, but you can't blame a mother for wanting her daughter to have every opportunity." -Mrs. Bhandari to Alli Quotes |-| Featured Music= *"Hard Working Man" - Watter Brothers *"Missin Out" - Kate Morgan *"Stomp" - Cab 20 *"Corner of My Heart" - Adna (credited as Adna Cadic) *"Lost in My Heart" - The Head and the Heart |-| Links= *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on TeenNick (U.S. Only) *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on Much Music (Canada Only) *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on All My Videos (International) *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on Much Share (International) *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on Mov Reel (International) *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on VidX Den (International) *Watch Say It Ain't So (2) on DaClips Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes